L and L sequal
by newsiesgirllaces
Summary: Sequal to the L and L story, the five girls are trying to start life anew, but what will happen when an old enimy returns? and who is Misty's dad anyway?
1. Chapter 1

**Lightning and I made a sequal! Yah! ENJOY! :D**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Chpt.1

Skipper P.O.V.

"PIP!" I screamed, soaked head to toe from the bucket of water she dropped on me. I heard her yell from her room.

"What? I'm cleaning my room!" I was fully on fire, the water steaming off of my body.

"YOU WON'T NEED TO WORRY ABOUT CLEANING YOUR ROOM! 'CAUSE ONCE I'M DONE WITH YA, YOU WON'T NEED A ROOM! YOU'LL BE DEAD!" before I could kick (and/or burn) down the door and unleash my wrath, Kry came running at me.

"Skipper! What the heck are you doing?"

"I'm about to murder the munchkin." I answered with a growl.

"No you're not." Lily stated, joining us. "You're going to get dressed into something not wet, and get to school." I could swear that I heard Pip giggling on the other side of her door, but I went back to my room, grumbling in frustration.

I got changed into jeans and a red t-shirt with a black vest. My hair was in a pony tail as always and I had sneakers on my feet.

It was the first day at a new school for all of us. Except Lily of course, because she already finished. Pip would be going to elementary school while Kry, Misty, and I would be going to Middle School. To be honest though, I didn't think that Misty was going to follow through with it. But I didn't know for sure.

"Hey hot head. Ready for school?" Kry inquired with a knock on my door.

"Yah yah, Ice Princess." I teased.

Misty, Kry, and I all walked out the door of our newly bought home that we were still fixing up, and were headed to our new school.

"You excited?" Kry inquired.

"It's school, of course not." I sighed, then turned to Misty. "What about you? Are you excited for school?" All she did was laugh.

"What makes you think that I'm even going?" That didn't surprise me.

While Misty kept on walking to only lord knows where, Kry and I entered our new school. Pennfield Middle School. We got our schedules and unfortunately, didn't have a lot of classes together. Only chorus, history, and lunch. We separated to our home rooms.

The moment I sat in my seat with my books, I was surrounded by people.

"You're the new kid, right?"

"Where were you from?"

"Why did you come here?"

"What's your name?"

"Where did you get your outfit?"

"What do you like to do?" I was bombarded with questions, but luckily the teacher made the flash mob sit down. I was relieved to get some space.

Next to me sat some guy with pale skin, blue eyes, and short curly brown hair. He was wearing a base ball jersey, and had a cocky grin.

"Hey. My name's Alex. What's yours?" he inquired.

"Skipper." I answered. He laughed at my name and I simply glared.

"So, where were you from, Skipper?" he inquired with a slight chuckle.

"None of your business." I hissed. I hated it when people asked me questions. The main reason why I don't have many friends. Lets face it. I'm not a friendly person.

I then saw Kry walk into the room, and give a note to my home room teacher. Then she sat next to me and smiled,

"My schedule was a little messed up. This is my home room too."

"Sweet!" I grinned.

"hey Skipper, who's your friend." Alex inquired.

Before I could say anything, Kry smiled her friendly smile, and said,

"My name is Krystal."

"My name is Alex." he grinned back. I couldn't help, but roll my eyes. The dude was a complete flirt. "So how do you know Skipper?" he inquired.

" She's my sister." Kry rep,ied. She was much better at answering questions then I was.

"So where were you girls from?" he questioned.

"Jump City."

"I heard that that place is dangerous." I couldn't help but smirk at that.

_Yah, no duh idiot. _I thought to myself.

"I think that's why we moved." Kry said with a smile.

A girl with blond hair, blue eyes, an out fit that _just _made dress code appropriate, who was covered in heavy make up, walked over to us. She was glaring at Kry and I. she smiled when she stood next to Alex.

"So what were you two talking about with my boyfriend?" she inquired, a little sharply for my liking.

"Cool it Barbie, we aren't going after your man." I stated, and Kry shot me a glare.

"What my sister meant to say, was that he was just asking us about what our home was like before we moved here." Kry stated, trying to calm the waters. The blond looked at me with a scowl.

"So, where were you two from? Obviously a place that didn't value fashion." she was looking directly at me. First day at school and I made an enemy. Woopdy-doo for me. I glanced at my plain looking shirt, and smiled,

"Yup. We were raised not to dress like sluts." I had a smug smile on my face. Kry, once again, shot me a look.

I wasn't helping with calming the blond down. If anything, I was firing her up. I knew that this would be an interesting first day.


	2. Chapter 2

**This was written by Lightning! :D ENJOY!**

Chapter 2

Kry's POV

I stared at Skipper in shock, who was smirking at the blonde girl.

"What did you just say to me, you fashion don't?" she growled. I couldn't help it; I giggled quietly, the blonde glared at me with her cold blue eyes.

"What are you laughing at Snow White?" she hissed. Alex looked at his girlfriend, his eyes wide. He looked uncomfortable, probably because he was in the middle and his girlfriend was causing a scene.

I glared at the blonde. Snow White? Really? How stupid is this chick? I giggled again.

"Why are you laughing?" she growled again.

"She's laughing because you suck at comebacks" Skipper growled. Before Alex's girlfriend could reply, the bell rang, Skipper and I jumped up from our seats.

"I'm not finished with you yet" the blonde yelled after us.

"As soon as you think of a non-idiotic comeback, come find us" Skipper yelled back.

"Peace!" I winked at Alex who blushed light red and smiled before I followed Skipper out into the crowded hallway.

"That was fun" I laughed.

"Yes it was, look I'll see you later, I have to go to science with . . . Mr. Peterson" Skipper muttered, glancing at her schedule.

"Okay, I'll see you later" I smiled, walking down the hallway in the opposite direction towards Room 40 where I had math with Miss Bell. I pushed my way through of the crowd, pushing and muttered, "Excuse me". I could feel everyone glancing at me and whispered.

"Look there's one of the new girls."

"Why does she have white hair?"

*Flashback*

"You know Krystal, you look like an old lady with your white hair" a girl giggled.

I glared at her. "Stop leave me alone!"

*End of Flashback*

Suddenly I felt someone trip me, I feel to the ground since I was so surprised I didn't have time to catch my balance. My hands and knees hit the floor; my books slid a couple of inches away. No one stopped to help me up; someone kicked my books and laughed.

_What a warm welcome_, I growled in my mind.

I could feel someone staring at me; I looked up and saw the blonde who had yelled at me and Skipper.

"Hi Snowy." she grinned. I glared at her.

"Did you think of a smart comeback yet? Or do you just like to annoy me?" The girl with light brown hair, who stood behind the blonde, giggled. The blonde glared at her and the giggling immediately stopped.

The blonde kneeled next to me and hissed. "Listen here Snowy, if you ever talk to my boyfriend again, you're going to regret it"

"Good one Rebecca" the brunette smiled.

I glared at the blonde and slowly stood up, I gathered up my books and took a deep breath. Rebecca stared at me with wide eyes.

"If you ever trip me again, you're going to regret it, and I always keep my promises, unlike you" I growled, before turning my back and walking away from Rebecca and her friend.

I was five minutes late because of Rebecca and her little friend. At the door of Room 40 I nervously opened the door, as soon as I walked in, everyone turned to get a good look at me.

"Hello, how can I help you?" a small woman with brown hair and hazel eyes smiled at me.

"Um . . . I'm Krystal MacDonald, this is my first class" I handed her my schedule to look at.

"You're five minutes late" she noticed.

"I know and I'm very sorry, someone tripped me in the hallway" I told her quietly.

"It's okay, sweetie, I'm Miss Bell" she smiled.

"Is there anywhere for me to sit" I asked quietly, noticing that most of the desks were already taken.

Miss Bell's eyes scanned up and down the aisles, until she spotted one empty desk.

"You can sit next to-"Miss Bell snapped her fingers and pointed her index finger at the guy sitting next to the empty seat.

He widened his eyes when he saw me. "Alex."

"Krystal, you are going to sit next to Alex." Miss Bell smiled.

"Great" I muttered. I walked over to my desk, slowly and sat down and opened my math binder, staring at the blank lined paper.

"Who tripped you?" Alex suddenly asked me. I stared at him before growling. "Who do you think?"

"My girlfriend" he stated.

"Yeah" I growled, turning away from him, no longer in the mood to talk. Alex didn't say anything else, we both paid attention to Miss Bell who talked about the Pythagorean Theorem.

Once the bell rang, I took off to my science class; my teacher was also Mr. Peterson. Unfortunately a second later after I entered the room, Alex followed me and sat as far away from me as possible, which was fine by me.

The same thing happened in science; Mr. Peterson talked about atoms and molecules . I hardly listened, I was doodling in my notebook, science was not my strongest subject. I began to wonder what Skipper was doing and how her first day was going, probably better than mine.

Rebecca wouldn't have tripped Skipper, unless she wanted third degree burns all over her body. She went after me thinking I was weaker since I was nice to her.

I felt my right hand clench into a tight fist, it was so tight that I accidentally snapped my pencil in half.

"Krystal, are you alright?" Mr. Peterson asked, everyone was looking at me.

"No, I'm fine" I told him quietly, Mr. Peterson nodded, and the bell rand, I grabbed my books and headed to chorus class with Mrs. Richards.

I kept one eye out for Rebecca and her friend, just in case they tried to trip me again. The chorus room was on the other side of the school and it was next to the auditorium so it wasn't hard to find.

The first person I saw when I walked in was Skipper, who was waving at me. Unfortunately Rebecca was sitting a few sears down from her.

"Ugh, who let her in here?" Rebecca's nose wrinkled, like she smelled something bad.

"I wouldn't start with me if I were you" I growled.

As I walked past her, Rebecca stuck out her leg but this time I saw it coming, I stomped on her foot, but not too hard. Rebecca yelped in pain.

"I told you not to mess with me but do you listen? No" I growled.

Skipper laughed. Rebecca glared at her.

"You are so weird" she growled. Skipper froze.

"What?"

"You heard me, fashion don't" Rebecca smirked.

"Barbie" Skipper hissed.

"DO not call me that" Rebecca hissed.

"Do you want to make something out of it?' Skipper yelled, jumping up from her desk, her hands clenched into fists.

I stared at her in shock. Rebecca stared at her with scared eyes. I looked at the door and saw a woman through the window.

I grabbed Skipper's hand and pulled her back into her seat and hissed in her ear. "Teacher! You can knock out her front teeth later" Skipper didn't answer; she was too busy glaring at Rebecca with furious brown eyes.

Chorus class was a lot better than math and science it was defiantly a lot less boring since we listened to some songs that we had to rate from 1 to 5 and we handed them in at the end of class.

Rebecca left the room laughing like nothing had happened before Mrs. Richards came in the room, Skipper and I were glaring daggers at her.

"I hate her" Skipper growled.

"You're not the only one. I'll see you at lunch" I muttered walking towards my next class.

The next two periods went by too fast, I hardly paid attention, but I took the papers, not knowing what they were for. And in my 4th and 5th period class, Alex was in both of them but we avoided each other.

Finally the bell rang ending my health teacher's speech about the Miracle of Life video we would be watching at the end of the year. I almost sprinted out the door and into the hallway. I had my bag lunch in my hand and my stomach was growling. I followed some other people from my health class into the café.

I looked around, utterly confused, there were so many people, laughing and talking to their friends. I didn't see Skipper anywhere. I walked over to an empty table, I sat down and emptied my bag, and all I had was a ham sandwich, a peach, and a brownie.

"Hey Kry" I heard Skipper say softly. I looked up and saw my sister sitting across from me, with her own lunch on the table.

"Hey, how's your first day going so far?" I asked.

"Besides Barbie, pretty good" she mumbled, glaring at Rebecca was she walked by me, laughing a little loudly that it sounded fake. I rolled my eyes.

"What are you going to do to her?" She looked at me innocently.

"You'll see"

I had a feeling Skipper was planning something big but I didn't ask her anymore questions. Instead I focused on my lunch and so did Skipper. Before I knew it, lunch was over and it was time for 6th period.

I said goodbye to Skipper and like the beginning of the day, the rest of day went by fast. It almost seemed like every class was being fast forwarded by an invisible remote. The next thing I knew I was walking out of study hall and packing up, stuffing all my books in my bag, Skipper was standing over here, she looked a little annoyed.

"You are so slow, packing up" she mumbled.

"Done" I smirked, slamming my locker door shut and standing up.

"Okay, let's go home! Skipper smiled, running down the hallway and towards the main entrance with me at her heels.

Once we reached the sidewalk, Skipper seemed a lot happier and she was eager to get home. As we walked, I noticed a bruise on Skipper's arm.

"Where'd you get that bruise?" Skipper looked at me nervously and muttered. "No where . . ." I raised an eyebrow.

"Uh huh sure"


End file.
